The House of Anguish
by darkheart709
Summary: A mysterious house with a sad past. A dare forces Kenny to stay at the haunted Craven Manor, but as he stays in the house he learns more about its frightening past. Can Cartman save his best friend before the spirit of the house takes him? Ch 6 is up.
1. The Secret House

The scene is the South Park Elementary School. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are heading in for school, there is a crowd of students around someone.

" Hey what do you think is going on over there?" asked Kenny

" Maybe someone is getting the crap kicked out of them." said Cartman

" Lets go check it out." suggested Stan

The boys went over to the huge crowd and shoved their way to the middle.

" Move it ass wipes!" said Cartman shoving kids out of the way, the others following directly behind him

" What's going on?" asked Kyle

" Didn't you hear, Butters said he saw something at the old Craven Manor." said Token

" Oh shit really!" said Cartman

" Craven Manor?" asked Kyle

" Butters what happened?" asked Stan

" I was walking in the woods, cause my parents said I should go out and play. Well anyway, I was a walking in the woods and I saw it." said Butters

" Saw what?" asked Stan

" The house."

" The Craven Manor?" asked Kenny

" Oh is that what it's called?"

" Butters I swear to god I'm going to kill you, now tell the god damn story!" yelled Cartman

" What happened Butters?" asked Stan

" Well anyway I was minding my own business when…(the scene is Butters walking down a dirt road next to a metal bar fence) I was walking down the dirt road looking at a leaf blowing in the wind singing " Hello little leaf, blowing in the wind, Hello little leaf blowing in the…" said Butters

" BUTTERS!" yelled the other kids

" Well anyway, I was walking by the house and there was the house. I looked at it, it was awfully big. Then I saw her."

" Saw who?" asked Kenny

" This little girl, she had red hair and wore a red dress. It was really creepy, she was really pale."

" That was the ghost of Cecilia Craven." said Cartman

" Ghost!"

" Cecilia Craven?" asked Kenny

" Yes, she has marked you Butters. You are going to die." said Cartman bluntly

" Oh no!" said Butters

" Butters isn't going to die fat ass." said Stan

" If she doesn't do it I will." said Cartman

" What the hell is everyone talking about?" asked Kyle annoyed

" Dude, that house is the old Craven House." said Stan

" So, what about it?"

" That house is supposed to be haunted." said Kenny

" Not "supposed to be" Kenny, is. That's the house where that messed up dysfunctional family lived. They all died." said Cartman

" Come on, that's not true." said Kyle

" Yes it is." said Craig

" Tell the story Cartman." said Stan

" Yeah Eric, you would know most about this." joked Kenny

" Shut up Kenny. Anyway, see there was this super rich family that lived there and they all seemed like a typical normal family. But you see, the mom had this serious mental condition, so she though her daughter was evil or something…" began Cartman

" Like you." said Kyle

" Ha hah ha hah!" the kids laughed at Cartman

" KYLE SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN JEW MOUTH! Okay where was I?" asked Cartman

" The mental mom thought her child was "evil or something." said Kenny

" Hurry up." said Craig

" Well anyway, because the mom was sick, they had the mom's sister move in to help take care of her. Now this lady was a bitch, even more then Kyle's mom." said Cartman

" Shut up fat ass!" said Kyle

" So the bitchy aunt came and lived in the house, now she hated the daughter too. So the aunt, the mom, the maid, the husband, the older son, and the little girl lived in that house."

" Older son?" asked Token

" Yeah they had a son too, but they loved him. Anyway, one day the mom went ballistic and killed her daughter."

" Oh my gosh, really!" asked Butters

" Yep, but you see the little girl came back as a ghost and killed the whole family. The she set her room on fire, with her in it."

" Wait, wait a sec. If she died then how did she die again by the fire?" asked Kyle

" I didn't say she died again dumbass. She probably moved her body because her body was found there, sitting with that evil smile on her face. The aunt was hanged, the dad was scared to death, the maid was chopped up and put in a cake, it was the little girls birthday the day it happened so she probably made her into a birthday cake, the little girl had her heart ripped out, and the son's body was never found but they found a big puddle of his blood in the living room so he must of bleed to death. God only knows what she did to him."

" Really messed up." said Kenny

" And that makes a house haunted." said Kyle sarcastically

" They say the last thin the little girls said to her mom was " Love me mommy, lets got to hell together", that was one seriously fucked up family." said Cartman

" Oh that is bullshit Cartman. There is no such thing as haunted houses."

" Oh yes there is, I saw it. And now I'm going to die." said Butters

" You are not going to die Butters." said Stan

" It's all true Kyle, it all happened 50 years ago, on September 18, 1956. The whole town knows about it but they wont talk about it." said Cartman

All the adults of South Park, the ones old enough to remember anything at that time, wouldn't talk about that date.

" I still think it's all fake." said Kyle

" Fine, then lets go to the house after school then, we can all see if this is bullshit or not." suggested Craig

" Okay fine. Everyone clear, we go to the house in the woods after school." said Stan

" Fine and I can prove to the skeptic Jew that I am right." said Cartman

" The hell you will." said Kyle walking to class with Stan

Cartman and Kenny stayed behind.

" By the way Token, I've been meaning to ask someone this. What did they do with that whole ice hockey thing?" asked Cartman

" Oh they combined the top three team, turns out most hockey teams have up to eighteen people on a team." said Token

" Really, so that tournament thing was just a waste of time." said Cartman

" Yep, some kids are being replaced, like Craig and Clyde, and some people quit, like Butters and me. So they added some kids from other teams."

" Who's coaching?"

" Chef."

" Well thanks, come on Kenny."

Cartman and Kenny went to class. Kenny was thinking though, thinking what they would see when they went to the Craven Manor. He was getting a bad feeling from this.


	2. A Sad House and A Little Laugh

The scene is a dirt trail in the woods; it begins to snow a little bit. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are walking to the old Craven Manor.

" So what is the deal with that place being haunted?" asked Stan

" Ugh! I already explained it this morning. That is why it is haunted." said Cartman

" I think he means, what has happened recently to make people believe it is haunted." said Kenny

" Please, it is not haunted. It's just a bunch of stupid rumors that adults tell us so we wont play in this part of the woods." said Kyle

" I had asked Mrs. Garrison about it and she just changed the subject."

" Ha! That proves I'm right they want to keep it a secret cause they know it's haunted." said Cartman

" That doesn't prove anything fat ass." said Kyle

" Are you sure dude? It does seem pretty suspicious." said Stan

" Well what makes people believe it's haunted then Cartman!"

" People disappear if they go in the house." said Cartman

" Oh god! That is the lamest thing I ever heard."

" Lamer then you dreaming about a doll that wants to switch bodies with a kid."

" Come on dude let him finish." said Stan

" I can't believe your buying into this Stan. Its obviously a bunch of bull." said Kyle

" I want to hear." said Kenny

" Well, aside from disappearing, THERE HAVE ALSO (turns angrily to Kyle) been reports of people seeing a little girl dressed in a red dress at the window, and people hear a little girls laughter if they enter the house." said Cartman

" I still think it's just a bunch bull." said Kyle

The boys continue walking to the Craven Manor. They see a whole bunch of kids up ahead gathered at the gate of the Craven Manor.

" Wow this place is huge!" said Kenny

" Compared to a house in South Park. It's actually a bit bigger then a manor." said Stan

" That's just the from, really I think this place should have been called a mansion." said Cartman

" What took you guys so long?" asked Token

" How come you're here so fast?"

" We got here as fast as we could." said Kenny

" So, this is it. It's not so scary." said Kyle

" Wait to you go inside." said Cartman with a grin

" Where did you see the little girl Butters?" asked Stan

" Over there." said Butters pointing to a third story window in the right corner of the house

The house looked empty. The paint was almost peeled off and the entire look of it seemed old.

" It looks like a ordinary old house." said Kyle

Kenny looked at the house, something about it seemed to make him want to look at it. He didn't know if anyone else felt the way he did about the house, it seemed so sad to him.

" Alright, so what are we supposed to do?" asked Kyle

" We go into the house, that's what." said Cartman

" Into…there? Eric, I don't want to go in there, well what if that little girl decides to steal my soul or something?" said Butters nervously

" Well staying out here isn't going to prove its haunted or not." said Token

" Token's right, we should all go in there." said Stan

" I'm not going in there." said Craig

" What's the matter, you a pussy?" mocked Cartman

" Shut up fat ass, why don't you go in if your so brave?"

" I'm the one who actually believes it is haunted."

" If you believe that then you an even bigger dumbass then I thought you were." said Kyle

Kenny continued to stare at the house, he had no idea why it seemed to have a lot of effect on him.

" Well, why don't you go in then Kyle?" suggested Cartman

" Fine I will! Are you and Kenny coming Stan?" asked Kyle

" Uh, okay come on Kenny lets go." said Stan

" Huh?" said Kenny who wasn't paying attention to the conversation to know what was going on

" We're going into the house to prove it's not haunted." said Kyle

" Oh okay."

" Wait a second. Why don't you go in by yourself Kyle, don't drag others to your soon doomed fate." said Cartman

" Nothing is going to happen, right guys." said Kyle

" Yeah…right." said Stan a little uneasy

" Yeah whatever." said Kenny

" Kenny don't go." said Cartman

The three boys walked pass the gate, and made their way to the house.

" Kenny don't go! God damn it Kenny I said don't go!" said Cartman sounding anxious

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny made their way to the door. Kenny reached out and grabbed the doorknob. It felt weird touching the doorknob, Kenny felt like his stomach was being pulled toward the house. He turned the knob and opened the door. The door eerily creaked as it slowly faded into the darkness of the doorway. The three boys went inside.

" What do you think is going to happen to them?" asked Token

" I don't know." said Cartman looking angrily at the ground

" You sure seemed worried about Kenny." said Craig

" Uh, its because he owes me a dollar, that's all."

" Yeah sure." said Token

" Aw, that's real sweet how you care about your best friend Eric." said Butters

" Butters I swear to god I'm going to kill you." said Cartman making a fist

The scene is inside the Craven Manor. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny looked around.

" Well nothing here, lets go." said Stan beginning to feel nervous

" Okay fine lets go, this place isn't haunted." said Kyle

Kenny looked around; he had a strange feeling about this place. It felt so weird here. He left with Stan and Kyle.

" So how was it?" asked Token

" Its not haunted." said Kyle

" I tell you that place is haunted. And you three are just lucky you didn't get killed." said Cartman

" That place isn't scary." said Kenny appearing behind Cartman

" And you (Whispering) When I say don't go in the fuckin house, don't go in the fuckin house."

" Damn, sorry."

" If you don't think its scary Kenny, I dare you to spend the night here." said Craig

" Oh this should be good." said Token

" Um, okay, but only if you pay me twenty bucks." said Kenny

" Fine! I'll do it this Friday." said Craig

" Did you not listen to what I just said." said Cartman pissed off

" How will we know that he was there." asked Token

" I can film it with Stan's video recorder." said Kenny

" Fine." said Craig

Just then the shutters for the house slammed shut. The kids all gasp.

" It was just the wind. This story is as stupid as Cartman is fat." said Kyle

Kenny walked back to town, Cartman began to follow him but turned to yell at Kyle.

" Go to the library Kyle, I dare you, I double dog dare you, I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU, go to the library and look at the archives for September 18, 1956. Look and you'll see all the newspapers for that day as well as September 19 and 20 are gone. They took them from the archive so no one would know about it." said Cartman walking back with Kenny

Kenny looked back at the house after hearing what Cartman just said. He could of sworn that he saw a little girl wearing a red dress in the window. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked back there was no one there.

( I must have imagined it) Kenny thought.

As he left with Cartman, he though he heard a little girl laughing.


	3. Later that Night

Cartman and Kenny continue to walk back into town. They haven't spoken since they left the place in the woods.

Kenny can't take the silence so he says something.

" After I get the money from Craig, you want to go see a movie?" asked Kenny

" Nothing good out." said Cartman

They continue walking but they both feel awkward now.

" So when did Craig say he was going to give you the money?" asked Cartman

" Well he said he'll have it Friday, so I guess Saturday." said Kenny

Kenny looks up at the sky, Cartman stares at the ground.

" Why the hell did you agree to do that ass holes dare?" asked Cartman

" It's more of a bet actually, well I guess you can call it a dare since he dared me. Come on dude, what's really bugging you?" asked Kenny

" I tell you everything about that house, and still you agree to spend the night there!"

" First of all, I doubt you told me everything about that house. Second, you're the one who told us to go in to prove it's haunted."

" I meant for Kyle to go in."

Cartman looks at the road signs.

" You really believe that place is haunted?" asked Kenny

" Yes I mean…I don't know. I…I just don't like it." said Cartman

Kenny had never seen Cartman like this. He didn't understand it. Normally he would of called Craig and tell him that he didn't feel like he wanted to do the dare after seeing Cartman like this, but the house was so weird. Kenny felt drawn to it. It made him feel like something was in there waiting for him.

" You're the one that told us the whole back story of the house. You sure seemed interested to tell it." said Kenny

" I know, I know! I don't know why I even told the damn story, it freaks me the fuck out." said Cartman

" Really?"

The boys came to an intersection, Cartman moved away and faced Kenny

" Look just forget I said anything." said Cartman

Cartman walked off in a different direction. Kenny was left there to wonder about the conversation the two of them just had.

Kenny wondered if Stan and Kyle had gotten home safely.

(Why wouldn't they get home safely?) Kenny asked himself.

He didn't understand why he wondered that. Did he feel something might of happened to them.

" Great, now Eric has me spooked." said Kenny

He saw a payphone; he decided to call them, just to check. He dialed Stan's first.

" Hello, who is this?" asked Mrs. Marsh

" Hi Mrs. Marsh, this is Kenny. Is Stan home?" asked Kenny

" Oh hello Kenny, no Stan isn't here right now. He isn't with you all?"

" Um no, I left early with Eric and I wanted to know if he got home okay."

" Oh, well that's nice of you. I'll tell him you called. Bye."

" Bye."

Kenny felt weird about calling now. He knew Stan and Kyle were okay. His conversation with Cartman was starting to make him nervous. He decided to just go home.

The scene is Stan and Kyle walking to Stan's house.

" Man that was just about the stupidest thing Cartman has told us." said Kyle

" Come on you weren't a little scared." said Stan

" Stan, it was just another one of his stupid pranks. And I bet he's going to scare everyone with this dare Kenny has to do."

" It really is more of a bet. Besides I don't think so, I mean it is something that Cartman would probably do. But I don't think Kenny will go along with it."

" Come on Stan, did you forget what they did at the Ice Rink after that stupid tournament."

Stan recalled how they filled the fire sprinklers with blood and set them off.

" Or the time they took that picture of us the time we spent the night at Butter's." said Kyle

" Okay so they do do some crazy things. But Cartman seemed to act differently with this one. He seemed scared." said Stan

" Just another one of his tricks."

" What about what he said about the library and the news archives."

Kyle paused to think about that.

" Just another lie." said Kyle

The scene is Kenny's house. Kenny is preparing for bed.

He had called Craig and asked him when is he supposed to do the dare, since Craig would have the money by Friday, they decide to do it on Friday.

" (Sighs) What the fuck is up with Eric?" Kenny asked himself

He began to wonder about the house, it seemed so mysterious.

" I just know this stupid dare is gonna lead to trouble, no backing out now." said Kenny

Kenny lies down and looks at the ceiling.

" It's more of a bet anyway." Kenny says to himself

The scene is Stan's house, he is getting into bed.

" Man what a day." Stan says to himself

He remembers what his mom told him when he got home.

" Wondered why Kenny called."

Stan closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The scene is Kyle's house, he is laying down in his bed.

" Man this haunted house stuff is pretty fuck up." said Kyle

Kyle thought about the library thing Cartman mentioned. That is what made him feel different about the house.

" Oh fuck it." Kyle whispered

Kyle turned over on his stomach, and buried his head in the pillow.

" I'll check the library tomorrow." Kyle said to himself

The scene is at Cartman's house, it is late and Cartman is going to bed.

Cartman lies down, he feels worried.

" What am I worried about? If he wants to make some extra cash, then I should just let him." said Cartman to himself

He lay there thinking, thinking about the day he walked past the house. He went walking around the woods and saw the house. As he looked at the house he felt scarred, like something inside it was calling him. He went inside to check it out and then he heard a little girl laughing. He left the house immediately. He asked around about the house and finally got an answer from some old man. As much as the story sounded weird, Cartman believed the info he got from the old man.

He even started dreaming about it. The most recent dream he had was of Kenny standing in the doorway of the house. He was all bloody and battered, and had a dazed look on his face. All of a sudden the little girl was behind him, the girl's appearance quickly changed to make her look like a zombie. Then the girl grabbed and quickly dragged Kenny into the house. Then there is an evil laughter. Cartman woke up then.

" It was a dream, I have messed up dreams all the time." said Cartman to himself

The dream freaked him out, more then he would ever let on.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about his friend.


	4. The Night Before

The scene is at the old house. Kenny is inside one of the rooms. A little girl in a red dress is brushing her dolls hair. Kenny watches her.

" You want to play?" ask the girl

" Uh, no thank you. I don't play with dolls." replied Kenny

The little girl turns around, she looks very sad.

" Do you want to play with me?" ask the girl

Kenny looked at the girl with a dumb look on his face.

" Want to play?" said the girl, this time in a more affectionate tone

The girl came forward and pushed herself toward Kenny, embracing him. She knelt down on her knees, pressing her against his stomach.

" I know what you want Kenny." said the girl in a sexy tone

(What the fuck is this?) Kenny thought to himself. She was just a child. Sure Kenny was a pervert, but this girl was younger the he was. What was she thinking?

" I know what you like Kenny. Naughty Kenny, looking at those magazines. Do you like those women, do you jack off to them?" asked the girl

Kenny didn't know how to respond, he didn't want respond.

The girl looked up at him, her appearance changed, she looked dirty, and her clothes look liked rags. All of a sudden the room they were in was engulfed in flames. There were surrounded. Kenny tried to reach for the door, but the girl held on tight.

" Stay with me…FOREVER!" the girl said, showing a evil smile

The two were engulfed in the flames. Their bodies burned, melting, fusing them together.

Then she said, " You are apart of me."

Kenny woke up. He was covered in sweat.

" What the hell was that." said Kenny rubbing his head

Kenny was still sweating he took the covers off his body and laid back down on his back. The wind blowing in from the crack on his window felt good against his sweat drenched body. Kenny placed his hand on his stomach, in his dream he could feel the girls hair through his clothes, it felt weird. He rubbed his stomach, it felt sore. He got up and went to the bathroom to check it.

Kenny walks into the bathroom, he turns on the light and gets on a stool so he can see the mirror. Kenny looked a little worried about what he saw. On his stomach, where the girl pressed her head, there was a big red mark. Kenny rubbed the spot, it hurt when he touched it. It looked like he was sunburn.

He got a paper towel and wet it a little. He wet back to his bed and laid back down on his back. He placed the paper towel on his stomach and put his hands behind his head. He had nothing to do but wait to fall back asleep.

He laid there looking at his clock, it was 2:27 A.M. It was Friday, he would be spending the night at the house today. He was just dared two days ago on Wednesday to stay in the house and now it was already Friday.

" (Kenny giggles) Huh?" Kenny said as he looked at the damp paper towel on his stomach

The water from the paper towel was starting to trickle down the sides of his stomach. He wiped the water with his hand.

He started to think about his dream. It was a really weird one. He had never had a dream like that before. It was the most realistic dream he had ever had. The way everything felt, it felt so real. The flames, the girl, even breathing in the air felt real.

" That girl was weird." said Kenny to himself

Kenny though about how that girl practically threw herself at him. No one has ever done that to him before, even if it was just a dream. It seemed really weird of what the girl said, about the magazines. He borrowed them from his dad, not like he ever noticed, and looked at them. No surprise there.

His friends (Cartman, Stan, and Kyle) knew he did that. And that was what he was known for. A lot of the kids knew about it, but mainly just the guys. He couldn't think of any girl that knew about it. He wondered what they would think of him. They would probably call him a pervert, and make glances at him. They would probably alienate him, but it wouldn't matter though. Not like he would be alone, his friends would still hang with him, even if they did think some of the stuff he said was gross.

He looked at the bag next to his bed; it had the camcorder in it, he got it from Stan yesterday. He thought about filling it up with snacks so he wouldn't go hungry in there, he could probably get some from Cartman. He tried to think of other stuff he should bring, the hit him.

(Flashlight dumbass!) Kenny thought to himself. That was a pretty obvious thing he would need, especially in a place that was considered to be haunted. The house was going to be darker at night.

He also thought about brining some first aid stuff, just in case he got hurt. The place was old, he wondered if the floors would give way and he would fall through and get hurt.

Kenny started to feel sleepy. He looked at the damp paper towel on his stomach. He looked at it. He just watched as it went up and down as he breathed. He breathed in a huge breath of air and held his breath as the paper towel rose. He exhaled the breath and watched it go down.

Kenny looked at the ceiling now. His room didn't look any better then the one in the dream. There were cracks in the ceiling just like his room. His began to eyelids feel heavy. Kenny yawned and put his hands back behind his head. He would of felt relaxed except he kept giggling every time the water trickled down his side. But still he felt tired.

Before he knew it, Kenny fell back asleep.


	5. Enter into the Unknown

The scene is the South Park elementary school. The kids are starting to arrive for class, it is Friday.

" Hey Kyle." said Stan running up to Kyle

" Hey Stan." said Kyle

" Did you check the newspaper archives at the library?"

" No. Ike got sick so I had to stay home all day yesterday and watch him as my parents got some medicine for him."

Kyle noticed Kenny walking up to them.

" Oh too bad dude. Is he okay?" asked Stan

" He seemed fine today, look there's Kenny." said Kyle

" Hey guys." said Kenny

" Hey Kenny. You set for tonight?" asked Stan

" Yeah, you ready to spend the night in Craven Manor!" said Kyle in a sarcastic tone

" Ready as you would expect. Did you check those archives yesterday?" asked Kenny

" No."

" Why?"

" Long story, so where is the fat ass?"

" Over here Kyle." said Cartman in a sarcastic tone

" Hey Eric. How you been doing?" asked Kenny

" Fine. You okay with having to spend the night in the haunted house?"

The four boys walked towards the school doors.

" Hey Kenny." yelled Token walking towards the group.

" Hey Token." said Kenny

" Hey Token." said the rest of the boys

" So you ready for tonight? Everyone is betting on whether or not you will chicken out." said Token

" Tell them to go fuck off." said Kenny

" Don't worry Kenny, when this is over your going to be the bravest kid in school." said Stan

" Yeah, but if (cough) you want to drop out of it, everyone will understand." said Cartman

" No they won't." said Token

" God damn it Token."

" I'll be fine, it's just a house." said Kenny, remembering the dream he had

" Hey Kyle did you check those archives that Cartman told you about." asked Token

" No." said Kyle

" Well, until you do, everyone believes Cartman."

The boys walked to class.

(I'll check them after school.) thought Kyle.

The scene is the South Park Elementary School. School is getting out and the boys walk out of the school.

" So you ready Kenny?" asked Stan

" Yeah, remember Eric always answer the phone in case my parents call." said Kenny

" Alright I'll remember." said Cartman

" Well, I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately me and Stan have to go check something at the library." said Kyle

" We do?" said Stan

" You guys aren't gonna see me off." said Kenny

" Nope, sorry. Come on Stan." said Kyle grabbing Stan an pulling him in the direction of the library

" Those fags, come on Kenny lets go get your stuff from your house." said Cartman

" Okay." said Kenny as the two boys walked towards Kenny's house

The scene is Kenny's house. Kenny and Cartman are getting Kenny's things together.

" You boys doing okay." said Mrs. McKormick

" Fine mom." said Kenny

" Yes fine fine, can use some snacks though." said Cartman

Kenny shoves Cartman.

" Aye." said Cartman

" Well tell me if you need anything." said Mrs. McKormick leaving the room

" Well I'm all packed. I don't think I need anything else." said Kenny

" Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Cartman

" What's wrong dude? You've been acting really strange."

" Nothing, it's just that house is really…a creepy."

Cartman was becoming very paranoid about the house. But Kenny couldn't argue, ever since that dream he had, he's been a little scared of the house too.

" Look, nothing is going to happen to me. So don't worry." said Kenny

Cartman didn't show it but he felt a little bit calmer. Although the thought of that little girl still made him feel a bit uneasy.

The scene is the library, Stan and Kyle are looking at the old news archives on an old projector.

" Ugh, Kyle there is nothing here." said Stan tired and agitated

" Hold on, I'm sure were missing something." said Kyle

" Why couldn't we just look it up on the internet?"

" Because the archives only go as far back as 1960 for the newspaper."

No matter how many times the boys looked there was nothing that referred back to the dates of September 18, 19, or 20, 1956. They couldn't find the newspaper articles for those days so they scanned through the dates closest to those but still couldn't find out anything.

" Dude, maybe Cartman is right. I mean, the records are gone." said Stan

" That doesn't prove what he said is true. There could have been some other sort of predicament. I refuse to give up so easily." said Kyle

The boys looked through more of the archives but still they found nothing.

" Dude come on, lets go see Kenny off into the house." said Stan

" Okay fine. But I swear I'm going to find out about that house if it kills me." said Kyle

" Fine, just don't take that saying too literally." Stan joked

The boys put the projector away and pick up the boxes with the newspaper archives and took them back to the front desk.

" Uh…miss." said Kyle putting the newspaper archives on the front desk

" Yes." said The librarian

" Do you have any records for the date September 18, 1965?"

" Uh, (starts twitching) um no. Why why would you want those dates?"

" We are doing a report that is on that date." said Stan

" Um, no boys (laughs nervously) there are no records for that date. ha HA HA AH HA!"

The librarian started twitching nervously as she put the boxes in the closet behind the front desk.

Stan looks at Kyle.

" Okay that doesn't prove anything." said Kyle

" It isn't HUMAN, it isn't HUMAN! ITS FROM HELL!" screamed the librarian from the closet

" Well?" said Stan

" She's obviously schizophrenic." said Kyle

The scene is in front of old Craven Manor. Kenny is about to enter the house.

" Well good luck Kenny." said Kyle

" Yeah and remember dude that battery should last twenty hours." said Stan

" Twenty hours? What you do, rob Sony of their latest invention?" said Cartman

" Shut up Cartman. Aren't you gonna wish Kenny good luck." asked Kyle

" Yeah, yeah. Good luck with your dare Kenny. Come back in one piece."

" Thanks you guys. See ya tomorrow." said Kenny

Kenny walked towards the house, as he did he remembered Cartman's words.

" Its really more of a bet." whispered Kenny to himself as he entered the house.


	6. Mistake?

The scene is inside the old house. Kenny walked around the living room for awhile, he didn't know what to expect in this place.

(" Seems like your average, ordinary, old abandoned house.) said Kenny to himself

He decided to explore the place a little. The house was really old, the wood looked dark and some of it was decomposed, there were spider webs hanging off the ceiling, and the house had an eerie and empty feel to it.

The scene is in front of the old house, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman are standing in front of the house.

" Do you think he will be okay?" asked Stan

" Oh come on Stan! There is no such thing as ghost." said Kyle walking home

Cartman began to walk home too.

" Cartman, do you think Kenny will be okay?" asked Stan still looking at the house

" Why should I care?" said Cartman, although his voice faltered near the end

Cartman didn't look back.

" Well he's your…" said Stan, but then noticed Cartman was still walking away

The scene is inside the old house. Kenny walked down he hall.

( If I was a creepy little ghost girl, where would I be.) Kenny asked himself

The eerie calmness ran up Kenny's back. It felt cold in the house.

" Hello." whispered Kenny

Kenny came across the stairs. He looked up the stairs and stared into the darkness of the upstairs.

" Well, might as well go check upstairs, I'm not going anywhere." said Kenny

Just then something red moved around at the top of the stairs.

" Hello?" asked Kenny a little frightened

" (Creepy ghost like giggles)." laughed a little girl

Kenny didn't see the little girl, part of him wanted to run downstairs out the door, but he couldn't. He felt like something was drawing him to the top of the stairs.

( Great, I'm starting to see stuff now.) thought Kenny

Kenny walked up the stairs, he looked around, there was an old beat up sofa there, even though it looked old and beat up it still looked comfortable.

The scene is Kyle's house, Kyle and Stan entered the house.

" Hi booby." said Sheila

" Hi mom." said Kyle

" Hello Stan."

" Hi." said Stan

Ike walked into the room.

" Helwo." said Ike

" (sarcastic tone) Hi Ike." said Kyle rolling his eyes

" Helwo Stwan."

" (funny tone) Hi Ike." said Stan trying to amuse Ike

" What are you two boys up to." asked Sheila

" Oh nothing, we got homework." said Kyle

" Yeah we got a lot of work to do." said Stan

" I mae poopy." said Ike

" Looks like someone needs their diaper change." said Sheila

Stan and Kyle covered their noses.

" Yeah I'll say." said Kyle

" Looks like we need Mister Dipey." said Sheila going of to get the diapers

" No Wister Dwipey." said Ike

" Yes Mister Dipey." said Sheila

" Dude, what's Mr. Dipey." asked Stan

" Its this new diaper brand that has some lotion or something for a baby's ass." said Kyle

" Kyle!" yelled Sheila

" What?"

Sheila continued looking in the closet.

" Mister Dipey is good for Ike's tushi." said Sheila

" Fwuck Wister Dwipey." said Ike

" Ike!"

" Ha ha." said Kyle

" Isn't your brother too big for diapers." asked Stan

" Why do you think he doesn't want to wear them."

Sheila pulled out the diaper package.

" I found Mister Dipey Ike. Strange it was under your fathers old junk," said Sheila

" Damn." said Ike

" Well were going up stairs now." said Kyle

" Okay booby." said Sheila putting the diaper on Ike

Stan and Kyle hurried upstairs, threw their stuff to the side of the room, and got on the computer.

" So what are we looking for?" asked Stan

" Anything about the Craven Manor." said Kyle

Kyle started up his computer and waited for everything to load on screen.

" I thought you said you looked on the internet already." asked Stan

" I only checked the archives for the newspaper, I'm just going to search for it now." said Kyle

" If what Cartman said is true, then it probably wont be on the internet."

" Well its not true and I am going to find that retarded as site where Cartman found that story and I am going to prove his fat ass wrong."

Stan went over and jumped on Kyle's bed.

" Find anything yet." asked Stan

Kyle was too busy looking on the internet. He was determined to prove Cartman wrong.

The scene is Cartman's house, Cartman is sitting on his couch eating cheesy poofs and watching Terrance and Philip.

Cartman's mom walked in with the phone in her hand.

" Poopykins, your little friend Kenny's parents are on the phone and they want to speak to him." said Liane

" Were playing hide and go seek( shoves a handful of cheesy poofs into his mouth) I don't know where he is." said Cartman watching T.V.

" Well okay then hun."

Liane walked back into the kitchen. Cartman looked at the T.V. He felt tired, he started to daze off.

" Hello Cartman." said a little girl dressed in red

" What?" said Cartman, still dazed

The little girl cocked her head to the side and smiled, blood dripped from her mouth.

" Wha…" muttered Cartman frozen in shock

" _Good night, my only mistake. Here's your lullaby so say good night. You were the only one that I despised. Despite all of the tears you cried. I don't care enough so say goodnight Good night, good-bye." _sang the little girl

Cartman woke up. He was breathing heavily.

" That was so fucked up!" yelled Cartman

The scene is the old house, Kenny is up stairs and he spots the old sofa.

" I guess laying down for a sec wont hurt." said Kenny

Kenny laid down on the couch, it was late and before he knew it he was asleep.

Kenny then got up.

" Huh?" asked Kenny forgetting where he was

A little girl was in front of him. See was in a dress covered in blood.

" I'm a mistake." said the little girl


End file.
